


Worth Being a Miner

by live_laugh_read



Series: Billabong Missing Moments [1]
Category: Billabong series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Billabong's Luck by Mary Grant Bruce, in which Wally Meadows comes home for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Being a Miner

There was a quick step on the gravel. Norah slipped past the group and fled outside to meet it. Outside, on the veranda, was Wally, in riding-kit: dusty and dirty from the journey home, but nonetheless still the most handsome man Norah had ever seen. A blinding smile lit up his tanned face, and his arms came out to meet her. 

And then she was in his arms; she had flung hers around his neck, and he kissed her. It felt like coming home, and she attempted to draw him closer, feeling his hands settle gently on her waist. Inside, a sound took them back to reality, and they broke apart but remained close together, foreheads touching. They smiled at each other as the brown eyes met the grey, and then came his low, content voice, “You look fit, Nor.” 

“I am,” she replied, unable to keep the happiness from her face and tone. “I never mind so much you mining, on the days when you are here.” Then came Davie’s shout of greeting to his father, and in two quick strides Wally had released Norah and swept his son up in his arms. As the others came outside, Wally shifted Davie to one arm and used the other to possess himself of Norah’s waist. 

“Well, it’s worth being a miner, to get home again!” he exclaimed, his smile still in place; and then, to Norah, “I believe he has grown, Norah!”


End file.
